It's Summer
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: Mackenzie Falls is going to celebrate the successful Season Five by having a Pool Party. Chad's hidden secret and Sonny's Pain. What's bothering Chad and What's causing Sonny's pain? Read to find out. More Chapters Coming Soon. !CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**ENJOY READING AND REVIEW**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I automatically threw my sketch in the air hearing Tawni scream.

I ran over to her side of the room as she continued screaming.

"What's wrong? what happened? What's the emergency?" I spoke so quickly that even I didn't know what i was saying.

She stood there with a dark blue envelope in her hand and a confused look on her face.

"Other than that hideous outfit you're wearing.." She walked over to her vanity and admired herself in the mirror.

I scanned the clothes I was wearing, it wasn't really horrible, it's just not 'TAWNI STYLED'.

"So what's with the scream?" I stood behind her chair. "We've been invited to a POOL PARTY!" She lifted my invitation and started applying coco moco coco.

I began reading it out loud.

"Hey there,

You've been invited to the HOTTEST PARTY of the summer happening this FRIDAY.

Celebrating the successful and highly rated Season Five of Mackenzie Falls.

Time to put of your swimming clothes and jump in 'cause it's a POOL PARTY.

[Congratulation Gifts Would Be Accepted]

PEACE OUT SUCKERRSSS!

- Chad Dylan Cooper & Cast."

"Ah. So are you going Tawn?" I walked back to my vanity.

I could feel her giving me a look. "Sonny! This is a Mackenzie Falls party! Who wouldn't!"

"I though you guys didn't like them." I took my phone out and started playing with it.

She stood up and walked in to the changing room "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny."

I looked up at the changing room knowing it would open anytime.

Tawni came out wearing her skinny jeans and a colourful shirt "Parties are an exception. Let's face it, they do throw a pretty hot party" She looked at herself in the mirror and started fixing her hair.

I just made a sighing sound which made her turn around in an instant. "Why are you all sighy?"

"I don't feel like going." i dropped my phone inside my bag.

Her eyes widened "YOU. DON'T. FEEL. LIKE. GOING!" she sad slowly and loudly.

"Let me correct that. I. DON'T. WANT. TO. GO!"

I nodded. "YOU. ARE. GOING!" she ordered me and grabbed my by the wrist. "Where are you taking me?" I grabbed my hand bag as she dragged me out of our dressing room.

"Girl, HOTTEST PARTY!" She stopped and glanced at the rack full of my clothes. "We got some major shopping to do."

**Earlier that morning**

I walked towards the fro yo machine and swirled some into a cone. As i spun around my fro yo got crushed into someone's shirt, and not just someone but Chad Dylan Copper.

The whole commissary made a shocking sound. My castmates were laughing hysterically and left comments like "GOOD ONE SONNY!" and "Nice definition of the show. DUMP!" and high fived with each other.

Some Mackenzie Falls cast glared at me and some on my castmates.

You could see the shock, anger and annoyance written all over his face. "MUNROE!" he yelled. My mouth just dropped not knowing what to do, I grabbed some tissues and started wipping his shirt.

Chad stayed silent, "I'm so sorry!" still wipping the fro you off. "You better be!" he snapped at me. I looked at him and threw the tissue to his face "Actually, I'm so not!" I folded my arms and smiled.

"You! So! Gaaaaahhh!" he glared at me and walked of angrily with no wicked comebacks or GOOD-FINE he just walked away. Portlyn followed him but the rest of his castmates were confused like i was.

I sat back with my castmates, something weird's going on.

**Chad's POV**

I slammed my tie to the floor of my dressing room. Lied down on the couch and covered my eyes with my arm breathing unevenly.

I could hear some one knock "Chad, It's me, Portlyn" she spoke slowly. "GO AWAY!" i threw a pillow at the door. "C'mon Chad, Open up."

I remained silent and so did she, Gah! Is she seriously going to stay outside my dressing room? I stood up and opened the door without making any I contact.

I got back to the position I was in a while ago. I can feel her watching me. "WHAT?" she just sighed and the silence was longer this time.

I sat up, clenched my hand together and looked down. "Why are you here?" she looked at me. "What happened back there?"

"You saw, you were there." silence "What's up with you today?" she sat next to me. I just looked at her and she nodded.

Portlyn might not be the smartest Mack Falls member but she is a good friend. I tell her everything, kinda like my sister.

She just patted my back. I looked at her. "It's hard, i know, it wont be easy but..." She stopped ""But what?" asking for her to continue but we both knew what she was going to say.

**The Next Day**

"Ok guys, this is the final scene of Season Five. Let's get through this quick and easy!...and... ACTION" the director yelled. Time flew pretty quickly, next thing i know it was a wrap.

A lot of people were clapping, it was the end. I smiled as I opened the champagne and sprayed it to everyone.

Someone tapped my shoulder i wasn't really in the mood, i turned around "Hey Chad" Sonny was smiling right at me with her large brown eyes. "I just want to say sorry about yesterday."

I didn't really know what to say. "So ummmmm.." she handed me a small box, i took it and looked at her. "I know something's wrong with you, whatever it is I hope it doesn't last long."

She nudged me "I kinda miss our fights" i just nodded. "Hey Chad, c'mon over!" Our producer gave me a hand signal. "I gotta go" i pointed at our producer and kept the box in my pocket.

"Ok, see you tomorrow at the party!" She giggled and walked outside. I sighed.

**Sonny's POV**

I hope he liked it! I walked happily to the prop house. "Oh hey Sonny!" Nico waved at me. "Want some root beer float?" Grady gave me a glass. "Sure!" I smiled.

"So did you give it?" Tawni asked as she painted her nails. "Yep!" I sat down and took a sip. "And? What did he say?"

"Nothing, he didnt open it yet. Maybe tomorrow he'll be in a better mood." I drank half of my root beer float. "Uh-huh! and done!" Tawni held her painted nails up. "PERFECT!" she started to let it dry.

"I just hope his ok" i spoke quietly.

**At the Party**

The place was packed! I dropped my gift to the table where all the gifts were. Some people were splashing water at each other, all from different shows in the Condor Studio.

I can already see Tawni talking to boys, Grady eating all the cheese he can get his hands on and Nico checking out girls. Zora was helping out with the security. A big Mackenzie Falls poster was hanging behind a small stage. The music was rocking and people were dancing, swimming and singing along. Portln, Chloe, Penelope and some other cast members were laughing and socilatizing with other people. It was a good atmosphere. Except there's someone missing, the star. Where's Chad? I looked around and i finally spotted him, standing on the balcony of the house. It was the director of Mackenzie Falls place. His face looked so disturbed. I made my way up to him and stood beside him. The view was so amazing. "Hey, Chad! Why arent you down partying?" I smiled. "Not really in the mood" he wasnt making any eye contact.

"Oh here." he gave me back the box i gave him and opened it. The bracelet was still there.

I looked at him with my questioning face. "I don't need anything from you." he finally broke the silence.

"It's just a little something to congratulate you" I kept it back in his hands.

"We'll i dont want it"

"Bu-"

"Sonny! We are not friends! We're enemies ok! I dont want or need anything from you! Why do you insist on pushing yourself to me! I don't like you, in fact I HATE YOU!" Chad threw the box on the floor and it broke.

I was so hurt! My heart shattered in a million pieces. I wasnt good in holding back my tears. It just rushed down my cheeks. Chad screamed so loud that everyone looked at us.

"WHAT? YOU THINK YOU CRYING WOULD MAKE ME LIKE YOU? WOULD MAKE ME FEEL SORRY FOR YOU! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! I. DONT. CARE!" I ran as fast as I could, i didn't really know where I was going. "Sonny wait." I hear his footsteps behind me. My eyes were so blurry and i didnt care if i walked into the road and i get hit by a care. I'll be less painful. Then all of a sudden i lost my balance. I slipped and fell on the pool, my head hit the edge of the pool making me lose concious on the water. I could see blue, just like Chad's eyes. Then bubbles. I couldnt move my body. I just keep sinking and everything went black...

* * *

So How Was It?

More Chapters Coming Soon!

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chad's POV

I can't believe I said that! I got so in to it, I didn't mean any thing I said. It was all lies. I didn't hate Sonny!

"Sonny wait." I yelled running after her. It was obvious she wasn't looking at where she was going cause she kept bumping on the walls of the hallway.

We finally reached the pool right outside. It happened so fast! She slipped and her head the edge and she disappeared into the water.

"SONNY!" I yelled louder. I ran to the pool and could see blood. I kicked my shoes off and dived in.

I could see her black hair covering her pale face, her lips were colourless.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and used the other to bring us back up.

Panting heavily I swam and got her out of the pool, they all helped. I started doing CPR.

"Sonny!" she still wasnt waking up. I tried it again. nothing.

I held her body so close to mine and kept whispering in her ear "Wake up Sonny, dont leave me. dont leave me. dont leave me."

After a couple of seconds she started to cough out water. "Sonny! Some one call 911!"

"I got it!" Tawni quickly got her phone out and started to call.

Sonny kept coughing, "Thank God your ok!" I hugged her. She collapsed in my body, she got unconcious again.

I could hear the ambulance sirens.

**At the hospital**

I kept pacing back and forth, "WHY ARE THEY TAKING SO LONG?"

Portly sat calmly "Relax Chad, Relax."

My jaw dropped "How can I when I know that this is all my fault?"

"IT IS!" I looked at Portlyn but she raised her hand up "That wasn't me."

I looked behind seeing Tawni, she was furious "Listen you! Why are you even here? She wont want to see you!" she gave me so much attitude.

"I can't even look at you!" tears fell down her cheeks as she spoke and walked away.

I know Tawni pretends like she doesnt care about Sonny and I've known Tawni long enough to know that she really does.

The Doctor finally opened the door. "Mr. Cooper?" he asked, I stood up. "Please come in, I would like to have a word with you."

"Of course." I glanced at Portlyn and she held her hand up making a cross sign with her fingers, I did the same.

"Please sit down"

I sat down and stared at the Doctor who removed his glasses. "Is she ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Cooper. She is."

I smiled

"But..."

I waited

"The fall she took did some damage on her brain."

I started to get worried

"She has amnesia"

"Amnesia?" i repeated again, not knowing what to say.

"Yes, we dont know if its temporary or for good. She may remember some stuff but we can never be sure what."

I just remained silent. "Can I go see her now?"

"Yes but please take it easy."

I nodded and left.

**Sonny's POV**

I sat up with a head-ache. I held my head where it hurts and a bandage was covering it.

My blurry eyes finally got focus, I could see a guy with blonde hair holding my hand.

Who is he? Where am I?

I moved my hand and he woke up. "Sonny! You're awake!"

He looked incredibly hot but who am I to judge. His deep blue eyes were like rain puddles though it's filled with worry.

"Oh hey, how'd you know my name?"

He smiled at me "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper"

She giggled "Long name, can i ask you something?"

He nodded

"Who are you? Why can't i remember anything?"

Chad's thoughts: _UH-OH! do i tell her the truth that she hates me? that i'm the ego maniac rival to her? that it was me that caused her to lose her memory? _

_But this is also my opportunity to start over and maybe IF her memory comes back she wouldn't hate me for saying all those things to her. GAME! Time to show the real Chad Cooper._

"I'm the star of Mackenzie Falls and you're on Chuckle Ci- I mean 'So Random!' You kinda hit your head on the side of the pool and ummmmmm you got amnesia."

Amnesia? Great!

"But don't worry" Chad added "I'll tell you everything as much as possible" he smiled.

We practically spent the whole day talking about my life. I did all the questioning and he answered.

"Ok, let me see. So you're staring on Mack Falls, The rival of the show I'm in?" he nodded.

"And Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady are my cast mates. And i hate Zac Efron?" he smiled.

"And we're pretty close. I fell cause I slipped and got the head-ache! and... you're my boyfriend." We both smiled.

**Chad's POV**

Since Sonny's mom is all the way in Wisconsin and Sonny doesnt know how to contact her she stayed with me for a while.

I woke up seeing Sonny's beautiful face "Morning Sonshine!" I whispered. I had to be in a boyfriend character though I'm not sure how long I could keep this up.

I atleast get to spend time with her before the I have to tell her but the point was for me not to let her hopes up so she wouldn't be to upset,

that's the hard part but before I leave I had to tell her how i truly feel then it all got out of hand and the whole accident happened and I just can't stay away from her!

**THE BAD NEWS, HAPPENED A WEEK BEFORE SEASON FIVE OF MACKENZIE FALLS ENDED**

**(A/N: You need to read this to be able to follow with the story or you'll be confused just like Sonny is!)**

**Summary**

Rehersing the final scene of Mackenzie Falls Season Five and important meeting was held.

There will be Season Six [Everyone cheered] but here comes the catch.

They wanted to make a movie out of Mackenzie Falls [Everyone began cheering except for Chad]

Movie means 4 months away from Sonny. To get the real Falls and everything we need to go all the way to this country all the way across the world, not really bothered where it was.

The producer also changed the venue, Mackenzie Falls wont be shooting at the Condor Studio anymore.

We have a month to relax before the hectic schedules return.

It was obvious that Sonny and Chad had feelings for each other.

Portlyn adviced Chad to end the whole connection with him and Sonny so the tension and the hurt of the separation wont be too much.

But Chad got carried away at the Party and said things he didn't mean.

Chad loved Sonny and now all of this happened.

Before he leaves he wants to tell how he really feels for Sonny and maybe pretending to be her boyfriend would help.

**BACK TO CHAD AND SONNY**

"Good Morning" she yawned, wrapped her arm around me and rested her head on my chest.

This felt so right, i wanted to stay like this forever. I started playing with her hair, "So what do you feel like doing today?"

I called up Marshall last night and told her about Sonny and Marshall gave her all the time she needs till she recovers off!

She spoke in a low tone voice "I don't know, anything's fine" She hugged me a little bit tighter.

Today's the happiest moment of my life. And I'm going to make the most of it before I leave.

We stayed like that for another hour and finally decided to do something.

I cooked food for her and we ate together, I can't believe i actually COOKED!

"Hey, Chad. I'm going to take a shower." She kissed me on the cheek and rushed up the stairs "And by the way. The food was delicious."

I smiled and threw the plates on the dish washer.

I lied down in bed and watched TV waiting for Sonny to get out of shower.

The door finally opened "Took you lo-" my jaw dropped as i saw her wrapped in a towel only.

She had a surprised look on her face "What is something wrong?"

I was speechless, she looked so beautiful and words can't describe.

"You're my boyfriend right? So it's alright for you to see me like this." She smiled "Oh and I'm going to borrow some of your clothes!" She giggled and went inside my closet.

When she came out she was wearing my shirt which was oversized for her and a baggy pants. Then i heared something moo.

"What's that sound?" I asked her. "I don't know, i thought you were doing it." she arched a brow.

Then i remembered that it was her ringtone, "I think it's your phone?" I pointed at her bag.

She jumped up and got it "Heelloo" she spoke in a happy voice. "Hey Tawni!"

Oh no! Tawni, she'll surely talk about what happened last friday. What do i do? I listened closely.

"What are you talking about?" her face full of confusion.

I quickly grabbed her phone "Sorry but Sonny can't speak to you right now, call you back when she can!" I hung up and turned her phone off.

"Chad?" she folded her arms. "Do you know something that I should know?"

* * *

Cliffy?

REVIEW PLEASE! :D


End file.
